


[Dunkirk][飛官組]The reason

by sevenlink027



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 飛官組





	[Dunkirk][飛官組]The reason

三架戰機陸續升空，排成一字形迎著陽光飛去。

飛機逐漸拔高，熟悉的噪音環繞著他，讓他感覺很自在；Farrier的手輕輕的放在控制桿上，眼神銳利的巡視左右翼，確保周遭沒有敵機的蹤影。

英國決定撤回被敵方逼至敦克爾克海岸的軍隊，作為這次行動唯一的空中戰力，他們肩負的責任遠比想像中的重。若是不能殲滅敵方的空軍，海岸線之下已經非常艱難的撤退行動會變得更加艱鉅，數以千計的人會在這裡沒有意義的失去生命。

他們快速的朝敦克爾克前進，突然遭到敵襲，一陣激戰之後，他們解決了敵方，但是也付出了一架飛機的代價，他們的隊長被擊落了，原本就很吃緊的戰力又削弱了幾分。

他接下了指揮的責任，忍不住朝飛在他側翼的弗提斯二號望了一眼。

他直屬的後輩、Collins，年輕、才華洋溢的飛行員。

手指輕輕的敲著儀表板，他的腦中浮現Collins在陽光下閃爍光芒的金髮還有燦爛的笑容。這不是他們第一次搭檔飛行，卻有可能變成最後一次。

從他們念出那篇誓言開始，他們的生命就不再獨屬他們，而是奉獻給了國家，榮耀與忠誠篆刻在他們的靈魂、他們的身上。或許在享有軍人最高的榮譽——戰死沙場——之餘，還能和嚮往之人一起埋葬在這片藍天之下。

迎面而來的太陽光拉回他分散的心神，Farrier發現自己的情緒居然有些動搖，多愁善感可不是他的代名詞，他馬上揮去那些亂七八糟的念頭，把注意力放回眼前的任務上。

他帶著兩架戰機升上高空，避開佔據大範圍低領空的敵方勢力，保存僅剩的戰力，準備面對最困難的一戰。

接近敦克爾克外海，他們降低飛行高度，看到海面上遍佈各種船隻，他們知道撤退行動已經開始了，每一艘船艇都承載著士兵平安回家的願望。

看到海平面的同時他們也發現了任務目標：德軍的轟炸機還有護衛機。

短暫的交鋒，轟炸機被Farrier暫時逼退了，另一邊Collins取得了不錯的成果，擊落了一架109s護衛機，但是還沒來得及高興，另一架護衛機擊中弗提斯二號。他飛的位置不好，雖然擊落了一架，但是卻落在了另一架的視野裡。

該死。Farrier臉上沉著不動，心裡卻暗暗罵了一聲。

二號的尾翼開始冒煙，Farrier追著護衛機過去，Collins嘗試迫降在海面上。

「祝你好運，50加侖，記得注意你的油量。」Collins的聲音從無線電裡傳來，回報最後一次油表的數字。

「50加侖，我知道了。同樣祝你好運。」他語氣平靜的回覆，他的手很穩，沒有顫抖的在儀表板上寫下那個數字。

這一切在一瞬間裡發生，追擊、擊落、被擊落。他看著弗提斯二號在水面上激起大量水花，難得感覺時間如此漫長，飛機停了下來，他看到機艙內一隻手伸出來揮了揮，不自覺的吐出一口長氣。

他傾斜機翼朝底下的夥伴致意，目光一瞥看到一艘民船朝這個方向過來，他放心的調轉方向追著109s戰鬥機往敦克爾克方向前去。

我方只剩下一架戰機，沒有任何支援，他單槍匹馬的殲滅了敦克爾克海岸的所有敵軍，完美的達成任務。

耗盡最後一滴燃料必須迫降的時候他並不恐懼，無法順利降下機輪的時候他也不害怕，沿著海岸線滑行最後降落在防線之外的時候他更不憂慮──因為這是他意料之中的事。

他有條不紊地掩埋情報，平靜的看著自己的戰機在熊熊大火中燃燒殆盡。就算被德軍俘虜的時候他仍然是從容的，無所畏懼。

因為他知道他有活下來的理由。

-

戰後他們終於重聚，時過境遷，可以輕鬆的談論起曾經經歷過的殘酷戰爭。

「我看到你跟我揮手，知道你平安降落，我就放心了。」

「......什麼？」

「你降落在海上之後，你不是從機艙伸手出來朝我揮手嗎？我有回應你，只是你應該看不見。」

Collins愣了一下，仔細回想迫降到獲救短短幾分鐘內一連串的經過，終於搞清楚了Farrier說的揮手是什麼事。

「......其實我不是在揮手。」他猶豫著，換了一個坐姿，雙手交握放在桌上，微微偏頭避掉對面疑惑的目光。

「成功在海面降落之後，我想打開艙蓋出來，但是它卡住了，只能開一條縫，我伸手出去試著把它扳開......應該就是你說的"揮手"。」他快速的說完，侷促的盯著自己的手。

「噢！」原來是這樣。Farrier抓了抓頭髮，絲毫不覺得尷尬的爽朗大笑。

「我不管，就當你是在揮手吧！你不知道當我看到你揮手、確定你還活著的時候，我鬆了多大的一口氣。」

他伸出手把Collins的雙手拉過來，攤平、握住。

「如果不知道你活著，我不知道最後降落的時候我會做什麼事。」

「你想做什麼事？」Collins抬頭，眼神隱隱有些責備的看著他。

這傢伙把軍人的榮譽都當什麼了？

「我不知道。都過去了，我也不知道我會做什麼。或許會發揮自己僅剩的價值，選個好方式壯烈的犧牲。」他笑著對上Collins不贊同眼神，很快轉開話題，「難得重逢，我們還要說這些嗎？」

乾燥溫暖的熱度從他們手交疊的地方傳遞過來，慢慢溫暖了Collins有些冰冷的指尖。溫度逐漸化為一致，手指與手指交纏著，這一刻彷彿永恆。

**Author's Note:**

> 同場加映小劇場：看了這個 [ 飛行員、戰鬥機與冰淇淋](https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/gallantry/M.1355810268.A.489.html)
> 
> Farrier雙手搭在Collins的肩上，慎重的說。  
> 「有一個重要的任務要交給你。」  
> 「什麼任務？」  
> 遠遠指著掛好牛奶桶的戰機。  
> 「全基地的幸福都掌握在你的手上了！」  
> 果然是很嚴肅的任務。  
> Collins神色一凜，端正的行了一個軍禮。  
> 「保證完成任務！」


End file.
